hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharing Stories 3 (video)
Sharing Stories 3 is the Hi-5 Australia sharing stories DVD, released in July 5, 2012 by Roadshow Entertainment. Songs Infobox Making Music 2011.png|Making Music Infobox Underwater Discovery 2011.png|Underwater Discovery Infobox Wish Upon A Star 2011.png|Wish Upon A Star Infobox Robot Number 1 2011.png|Robot Number 1 Infobox WOW 2011.png|Amazing Infobox L.O.V.E. 2011.png|L.O.V.E. Infobox Five Senses 2011.png|Five Senses Infobox Ready Or Not 2011.png|Ready Or Not Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png|Wonderful Hi-5 Cast * Stevie Nicholson * Casey Burgess * Tim Maddren * Fely Irvine * Lauren Brant Segments * Making Music (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a king (Tim) who feels lonely until a jester (Stevie) grants him the wish of being part of a group, so he meets two queens (Lauren and Casey). * Underwater Discovery (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Casey tells us a story about a squid (Lauren) who collects seaweed to have a picnic lunch at the coral cave, along the way he meets his friends (Tim the lobster and Stevie the stingray), and once they arrive they find out that their friend (Fely the sea horse) has made the coral cave into a disco. * Wish Upon A Star (Remake) * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a pig (Casey) who wishes to fly, her piggy friends (Fely and Stevie) try to give her flying lessons but it doesn't work, so a cat (Lauren) with magical powers advices her to make a wish on the moon. * Robot Number 1 (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Lauren tells us a story about a girl (Fely) who has a special imaginary friend (Stevie) but her parents (Casey and Tim) can't see him, one day they are going on a holiday but there's no room in the car for the imaginary friend. * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a peacock (Stevie) who hates his colourful tail and he constantly wonders why he had to have it, so he visits the wise animal in the forest (Lauren the elephant) because she maybe could change his tail, but along the way he finds a duck (Casey) who hates his big feet and a moose (Tim) who hates his antlers. * Amazing (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Stevie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who tells his animal friends (Lauren the duck, Fely the cat and Casey the pig) that there is going to be someone new living there, so they all get everything ready to welcome that special someone. * L.O.V.E. (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Casey tells us a story about a hungry tortoise (Lauren) who gets excited when a possum (Stevie) tells her about a new veggie patch, she walks slowly, so kangaroo (Tim) and a bunny (Fely) help her to find how to get faster. * Five Senses (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two children (Casey and Stevie) that can't play outside because it's raining and her mother (Fely) is very busy, so she calls a moose (Lauren) to have fun with the children. * Ready Or Not (remake) * SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about three puppies (Casey, Tim and Lauren) that have their first day out of the basket and into the backyard, their grandad (Stevie) teaches them some tricks but puppy Casey really has problems with all lessons. * Wonderful (remake) Video Gallery Hi-5 Making Music 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E41.png Hi-5 Underwater Discovery 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E6.png Hi-5 Wish Upon A Star 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E21.png Hi-5 Robot Number 1 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E31.png Hi-5 WOW 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E26.png Sharing Stories S13 E34.png Hi-5 L.O.V.E. 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E27.png Hi-5 Five Senses 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E36.png Hi-5 Ready Or Not 2011.png Sharing Stories S13 E11.png Hi-5 Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png Category:2012 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Series 13 Category:Episodes that starts with a Sharing Stories segment Category:Episodes that Fely read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Casey read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim Maddren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Lauren read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Stevie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Fely Irvine Category:Casey Burgess Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Hi-5 videos